


Conversation between them

by phantomreality



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreality/pseuds/phantomreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be reminded that it is a fic of Gideon/Chilton<br/>Besides,I once read an article or an interview about Raul Esparza(who played Chilton). It mentioned that he was afraid of darkness. Therefore I added this element or inspiration or whatever into my work.<br/>Hope you would enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conversation between them

**Author's Note:**

> Please be reminded that it is a fic of Gideon/Chilton  
> Besides,I once read an article or an interview about Raul Esparza(who played Chilton). It mentioned that he was afraid of darkness. Therefore I added this element or inspiration or whatever into my work.  
> Hope you would enjoy it

Conversation between them Gideon/Chilton

'Hello, Dr. Chilton,' Gideon grinned.

Gideon stood behind railings, inside a cage, on the slippery floor. There were a few drops of blood on the floor. The way the glittering floor reflected under dim lights made the blood look like that was there and that wasn’t simultaneously.

Chilton didn't really respond. He was just standing there, staring at his patient or prisoner or whatever. A while had passed, he finally called his name 'Gideon' softly, with emotions compressed inside a simple word.

'Dr. Gideon. Call me Dr. Gideon, please,' He tried hard to extend courtesy.

Chilton tried to stand straight and maintain his confidence by his posture, even he was holding and relying on a stick. Then he fiddled in his pocket and came out with a cell. 

Then he pressed a button to replay a recording,' To tell Jack Crawford that I sat in Hannibal Lecter’s cobalt-blue dining room, an ostentatious herb garden with Leda and the Swan over the fireplace and you having a fit in a corner. That’s where I asked him if he was the Chesapeake Ripper, and he avoided the question and suggested I kill Alana Bloom,'

'So what can I do for you, Dr. Chilton?' Gideon maintained composure, didn't react fiercely that Chilton had expected.

Receiving no replies, Gideon stretched his right arm through the gap between the railings, trying to reach the man standing in front of him. Chilton stood back a little bit subconsciously, even knowing that it was impossible for Gideon to reach him.

'Easy, Doc,' Gideon kept Chilton's movement of timidity in his eyes.

'Hey, Doc. I am aware of your wiring equipment, you little voyeur. Why don't we just go to your private room, the one and only room which allows us to speak freely, to have a proper conversation?' Gideon suggested.

Chilton was quite for a moment, perhaps he was considering Gideon's suggestion. Then he finally made a gesture to let the guard outside come in. The guard unlocked the cage, cuffed Gideon, hand to hand, hands to waist, waist to legs. The guard escorted him to the specific room. They went ahead of Chilton and Chilton was following them from behind, keeping a distance from the felon discreetly.

They finally arrived the private room. The guard adjusted the cuffs and chains, and locked him to the table. After that, the guard left, left an ambience of awkwardness and obscuration. And also silence. 

Inside the private room, the two men sat face to face.

Gideon swung the handcuffs bounding him. The cuffs seemed solid enough to prevent prisoners from escaping. Gideon thought that was a bit more difficult than the one used by law enforcement months ago. He leaned his body back to rest, breathed in the dumb air there hardly.

Chilton raised his eyebrows and asked 'what'. Just a simple word, concisely. He still sounded exhausted, judging by the way he talked.

'It's been a while. I can't really recall my last treatment, sitting in a room with you' Gideon replied. ' Just you and me,' He added, he emphasised.

'Interesting, so that is some kind of nostalgia? Hum? Dr. Gideon' Chilton asked, and smiled a standard hypocritical smile.

'Are you avoiding what I am really expressing on purpose? Dr. Chilton,' Gideon muttered.

Chilton was offended. 'Let's cut to the chase, would you help me to put charges against Hannibal Lecter or not? What do you want in return?' Chilton started to lose patience. 

Chilton had been so talkative. Gideon thought.

All of sudden, Gideon ignored the limitation bought by the cuffs and chains. He put so much effort to pull himself forward, closer to his 'psychiatrist'. Chilton wasn't as frightened as the last time when facing a felon’s intimidation. He didn't stand up and step back, but still, his action of leaning back subconsciously betrayed him. He was scared.

'See?' Gideon made a banter which Gideon himself considered that very amusing. He made a loud laughter, echoing in the closed, isolated 'chamber'. A good choice of word.

Chilton had become a quieter man. This weird thought passed through Gideon's mind.

No response. Gideon moved his body forward in order to terrify his psychiatrist. But Chilton was immune to him that time.

As Gideon receiving no nothing, he kept the one-way conversation, ' Don't consider yourself as the sole victim and survivor in the world, Dr. Chilton. I was suffer from the Chesapeake Ripper. And you were traumatized by me, a follower, or a copycat if you so called. However, the situation is delicate. You are the one who made me lose my identity. It's you who made me the Ripper. So what you've been through is actually what you deserved,' Gideon was calm, he was just like explaining a simple fact.

His psychiatrist finally showed some reactions. Palpable shivers could be observed so easily.

Chilton felt a sudden pressure fall on his shoulders. By the time he realised what happened, Gideon had somehow got rid of the chains already.  
Chilton was shocked and bewildered. He was trying to figure out how it happened.

Gideon seemed to be able to read minds, answered before questions came, 'You forgot how I got away from the prison van, Doc?' Chilton saw beams in his eyes. He swallowed hard, he barely could.

Chilton's quiver became more and more obvious. Gideon had got a strong and clear sensation about that. Before getting any resistance, he grabbed Chilton's short hair and hit him bad, fragile head to the tough table.

'Ouch!' Chilton groaned painfully, more like roaring. His forehead and his whole face were covered by a thin layer of sweat that could tell he was in agony. He couldn't feel any parts of his body and a sensation of dizziness came after immediately.

Gideon chained Chilton with the cuffs and chains used on him before, left legs onto the table. He had a weird intimate feeling, the shared chains, the shared bounds.

'Familiar? Dr. Chilton?' Indeed, the situation then remind Chilton of their previous 'operation'.

Chilton looked him in the eyes, his facial muscle twitched imperceptibly.

'I've ripped you before, and I've let your organs appreciate the beauty of world once. So you can stop worrying about that. I am gonna try something new on you, with you,' Gideon expressed his intention of not ripping him again, just like the most luxurious solace in the world in the way he looked.

Gideon searched the wall behind him for a switch and turned the dim lights off. The room was real dark. Gideon can barely see things after adaption which took some times.

As for Chilton, he was panicking. He could never get used to darkness. He struggled at first. Then he lost control completely afterwards. His body also struggled, leg kicking in the air but was soon caught by the other man. 'Turn the lights on!' Chilton screamed.

Gideon really didn't expect that. He thought darkness could be romantic to Chilton, but apparently things didn't work out the way he anticipated. He suddenly had no idea, he didn't know what to do with Chilton. 

Then Gideon decided to keep the darkness. He became so gentle to touch and bring comfort to the shivering man, like a lover. Chilton sobbed, murmured which couldn't really be heard. Gideon bent, kept his face close to the other's. Chilton punched on his chest hard, but it didn't really hurt. Then Gideon tried to kiss him. When he got close enough, he got a bite on his neck. Perhaps Chilton was aiming on his artery. Chilton's reckless action had used up all Gideon's fondness. Gideon grabbed his jaw to prevent him from biting. Then he kissed him, his tongue was chasing his, and he ended the long kiss with a bite on Chilton's tongue as a kind of vengeance maybe. He got a moan in return.

Chilton looked better then, not as frightening as the beginning. But he was still shivering. While Gideon was unbuttoning his white shirt, he licked away the sweat or tears or whatever on his face. Chilton had no choice but to close his eyes and tolerate. 

Gideon was satisfied with it. Then he removed the belt from Chilton and use it to tie his hands together. Gideon rubbed his erection against Chilton's. It took Gideon some time to get the other's hard. During the rubbing, Gideon hold his head and kissed and licked his chest, then the nipples. Moans escaped from Chilton's lips. His body was still shaking. 

Gideon stroked Chilton's erection with his hand. His pace was irregular, he paced sometimes and slowed down sometimes. There was confusion in Chilton's eyes. Gideon covered his lips with his own. But kissing didn't fulfill his desire deep down in his heart, so he aggravated the kisses into bites. Chilton had a illusion that oxygen was running out until he finally reached his first orgasm.

Gideon used the fluid spilled as lubrication. He wet his fingers with that and put one inside Chilton. He ignored groans from Chilton, fingers working inside him. Then he added one finger, then the other to extend.

'I can't see you…' Broken words came out from Chilton.

'I think you hated to see this repulsive face, Dr. Chilton,' Gideon was telling the truth.

'It's dark…'

'You might have to beg'

'Please…'

'If you beg, you call the name out loud,'

'Please, Gideon,'

'What did I say? Call me Doc, Dr. Gideon'

'Please, Dr. Gideon,'

Their pants were taken off during the long foreplay. Gideon was naked and Chilton was still wearing his opened black jacket and white shirt.  
Gideon bent, stroked into him with his cock, lips blocking him from moaning. Chilton's screaming became muttering inside Gideon's mouth.  
Chilton forgot about all the hatred that night. He was glad to see someone in the darkness, someone else than the man in his nightmares, who mocked about his misfortune. Therefore he encircled Gideon's head with his clumsy tied hands.

Gideon kept thrusting, God knew for how long. No matter how hard Chilton had tried, he even bit his own lips to bleed. The pain and bitter taste were on his lips all night. But he still couldn't hold the groans and moans and screams. He finally gave in, he let all those sounds with sexual tensions come out from his mouth, with a little encouragement from Gideon's kisses which forced him to make sounds.

That night, they lost counting on the number of orgasms. In the later part of the night, Gideon lost his stamina so his movement seemed a bit more gentle while Chilton gave up remaining silence. He expressed both pain and excitement indulgently by giving off sounds. Plus, Chilton didn't let go his hands form Gideon’s neck, not after they were finally finished which surprised and excited and satisfied Gideon. 

They were not lovers, they were even enemies as a matter of opinions. But they pretended to be a pair in that later night. They both knew, after the dawn happening somewhere far in the east, they would just be like before. They would forget about that preposterous night.

The next time Gideon saw Chilton, he was back to his cage but Chilton stood a bit closer to him. Perhaps things had changed, delicately. But neither of them noticed.


End file.
